star_artsfandomcom-20200214-history
Social Hour Operating Procedures.
Social Hour will be held in the patio behind Newton East (Lindquist Deck) except due to inclemenet weather,when it will be moved into Newton East, much as it has been in the past. This will begin on arrival Saturday and continue for each evening. Please set up the wine, beer, hard alcohol (if donated), soft drinks, and cheese/crackers/chips 10 minutes before each Social Hour and clean up afterwards starting at 6:15, being sure to re-lock up any alcoholic beverages and return perishables to the refrigerator. Set-up and Clean-up Take out and put away alcoholic beverages in the locked closed in Newton and refrigerate the mini-kegs and whtie wine; clean up and properly dispose of any trash/recyclables. There should be a separate soft drink table that does not have any alcohol available on it. Glasses, both dirty and clean, may be left in racks on the tables. Please be sure that all glasses are in the appropriate rack. Clean any kitchen or serving items that were used and put them away in Newton kitchen. Turn in donations to the Treasurer. Provide non-food items Napkins, glasses, ice, citrus, donation baskets with rocks, serving platters and knives for cheese, popcorn popper (if needed), trash barrels* Provide food items Vegetable and fruit platters** Crackers, chips, nuts in bowls or on plates Cheese, cut and in a bowl or on a plate Any specially donated social hour goodies You eat with your eyes first ;-) From the Star Island Conference Handbook: "Alcoholic beverages may not be consumed in public spaces on the Island unless such activity is directly related to a conference-sponsored activity. In these cases, only one of the following spaces may be used at a time: *Newton Center/Lindquist Deck *Stone Village or Lawn *Pink Parlor *Brookfield *The Summer House Social Committee members shoudl be encouraged to provide non-alcoholic alternatives at social functions involving alcoholic beverages. No one under the age of 21 is permitted to attend functions where alcoholic beverages are being served." Off-Island Tasks *Contact the Registrar if Social Hour people need to go out on the early Saturday boat to prepare for the Saturday Social Hour *Contact the provisioners regarding transportation of Social Hour supplies *Recruit volunteers and select themes for each evening prior to the start of the Conference *Maintain/serve a traditional mix of food and beverages, but don't be afraid to get creative *Gary's will deliver alcohol to the dock for a $30 fee if needed (603-436-5854) *Review order with Chair and provisioners to ensure that enough food and drink will be available *Provide a sign-up sheet on the Writing Desk with two slots for set-up and two for clean-up each day *Create a menu if desired *Bring a kit of markers, scissors, tape, paper, and labels *Produce or procure "donation" poems/signs *Oversee delivery of all supplies to the Island and be sure that the kitchen and closet are always locked. There is a shed at the dock if things need to be stored on-shore *Coordinate with other conferences regarding their social hour location and policies; ideally, arrange for shared social hours, taking into account financial burden *Extra donated monies go to the scholarship fund; be sure to announce this *All left over items should be put out at the Farewell Party *If there are items left over, communicate with the Natural History/ISHRA chairs to coordinate a hand-off and possibly an exchange of funds General Regulations *'NO SUGGESTED DONATION AMOUNT MAY BE POSTED ANYWHERE' *'A DONATION BASKET MAY NOT BE PLACED ON THE SAME TABLE ON WHICH LIQUOR IS BEING SERVED' *'THE CORPORATION'S (SIC) LIABILITY INSURANCE DOES NOT APPLY TO BODILY INJURY OR PROPERTY DAMAGE FOR CAUSING OR CONTRIBUTING TO THE INTOXICATION OF ANY PERSON, FURNISHING ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES TO A PERSON UNDER THE LEGAL DRINKING AGE, OR ANY STATUTE, ORDINANCE, OR REGULATION RELATING TO THE SALE, GIFT OR DISTRIBUTION OR USE OF ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES'